


An Inconvenient Courtship

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Courtship, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Negotiation, Slow Build, Traditions, fast build for others, for some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: The war with Niflheim is over and the people of Eos are slowly putting themselves back together.  It's a hard process and tensions between the nations is at an all time high. When Ignis, being an omega of courting age and high status, is approached about entering into a courtship with Prince Ravus, Hero of Tenebrae, it seems a forgone conclusion to him that he should accept. It's politics, an eventual marriage for show and to strengthen bonds, for peace not love, but everyone has their part and Ignis has always been willing to play his.But there are others who have their eye on him and none are willing to stand aside without a fight. The lines between duty, friendship, affection, and want become hopelessly jumbled.





	An Inconvenient Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very...canon divergent. The hows and whys will unfold as the story goes along but the basics are: the Empire didn't attack Tenebrae when Noctis was a child but years later, after gathering more power. Other countries not under Niflheim's thumb band together and fight back, culminating in the Empire's citizens rising up when they realize their leader is nuts/that they're being used as fodder for experiments. Ardyn probably realized he was screwed and slunk off into the dark, idk.

When a messenger poked a head into his office to inform him the king wanted to speak to him Ignis’ first thought was that the prince had done something he shouldn’t. An array of things had flashed through his mind as he headed for Regis’ office, ranging from took out the Regalia without permission (again) to insulted some diplomate (again) or perhaps was skipping training with Gladio to spend time with Prompto (which was becoming distressingly common now that the prince was in college) And then there was Ignis’ personal favorite: got caught doing something untoward by the paparazzi. Again. Though, in Noct’s defense, he was rarely actually doing anything wrong and it was usually the media exaggerating a harmless situation. Aside from that time he’d tried to punch out a photographer for implying some rather crude things about his relationship with Prompto.

That situation hadn’t been harmless or at all exaggerated or easily swept under the rug. ‘Prince has violent alpha outburst!’ had been trending for nearly a week after. But, on the upside, after that event Ignis doubted there was anything going on that he couldn’t handle.

He was, he thought, prepared for anything.

He was wrong.

Ignis nearly let the paper in his hands slip from nerveless fingers as he looked up at the king but managed to force his hands to clench around it, crinkling the heavy stationary. He was all too aware that his voice was higher pitched than usual, cracking like it hadn’t in years, and that he must have looked ridiculous in his shock, wide eyed and slack jawed as he was. Indeed Regis was wearing a look that spoke of barely contained amusement, eyes crinkling around the edges and mouth losing some of it’s usual severeness. He looked very much like Noctis for a moment, more like the man who was as close to a father as Ignis was ever to get, and less the tired, long suffering king.

Which was all well and good when it wasn’t at Ignis’ expense.

“Ignis,” Regis asked, eyebrow raising slightly in what Ignis would have thought was genuine concern if not for the laughter in his eyes. “Are you well? You’ve become pale.”

Ignis’ twitched, a tart reply on the tip of his tongue held back. The seal of Tenebrae, of the Oracle, sat at the edge of his vision, dark and official upon the stationary he was holding. He swallowed, blinked again, then breathed out.

“I am…surprised. Very surprised.” Ignis said finally. King Regis smiled with sympathy that didn’t quite overtake the humor in his eyes. “This is a courting offer from Prince Ravus.”

Regis nodded, looking very solemn indeed. “Yes it is. I understand this seems sudden to you but Queen Sylva and I have been discussing the manner for some time-” Ignis frowned sharply but if Regis noticed it he gave no indication of it. “And we have concluded this would be a good match. I suggested an informal letter-”

The seal sat, taunting him. “I feel we may have different ideas of what informal means.”

“To give you time to consider his suit before he arrives here, next month, to make an official offer would be best.”

“I am…I apologize, your highness, but I’m afraid I don’t understand. Why would Queen Sylva want her son to court me? Is Tenebrae lacking in choices?”

He knew the war had hit their country hard but surely not so hard that they needed to look outside for mates. It would have been one thing if it was a matter of affection or something of that matter but Ravus barely knew him. Ignis could see no reason why he would even enter into a conversation of potential mates for the Tenebrae prince, let alone be considered worthwhile enough to be discussed by the queen and Regis. The most time he and Ravus spent in the same room had been when Ignis was a child, trailing behind Noctis, and Ravus a teenager who couldn’t be bothered to hide what a jackass he was. He’d been arrogant and annoyed, loudly protesting being left with the ‘babies’ while his mother handled business with Regis. Since then there had been brief encounters at royal and diplomatic functions, Ravus always coming across as disinterested and impatient, as if he felt himself too good for those around him.

He had certainly never deigned to speak to Ignis, the lowly commoner who’d lucked into a position usually held by nobility, beyond stiff greetings while looking down his nose at him.

Though, he thought as the images of Ravus from the news, taller, thinner, tired eyed, with an arm of gleaming metal where flesh had once been came to mind, that had been before the war with Niflheim. A great many people had returned from it different than they had left, for better and for worse.  

Regis seemed taken aback by the question, mouth flattening out into a thin line for a moment before his face smoothed out. He turned away from Ignis, gaze focusing on a point beyond him. “We believe it to be a practical match. I believe you’ll find you are more similar than you might think. Ravus is not a surly eighteen year old any longer. I believe the media has even taken to calling him a war hero.” Regis said dryly. Ignis resisted the urge to look away; the king had always had a knack for knowing when Ignis was having less than charitable thoughts about a person. “The prince of Tenebrae marrying a Lucian omega of your station will help solidify our allyship in this new era. Tensions are high now that the Empire has fallen and the bonds between countries are shaky. A marriage could be a sign on both sides that we are still dedicated to peace and will continue to support and be close to those most harmed in the war.”

“Politics.”

Politics were much easier to wrap his mind around than a sudden change of heart leading to romantic interest. He was among the highest ranking omega in Lucius; there were many with better breeding, yes, but there were merely nobles without any real political standing or import. Ignis was Chamberlain to the Crown Prince, well regarded by most, nobles and commoners alike, with a very respectable image. No scandals had ever dogged Ignis’ steps, there were no jilted ex-lovers or friends who could slander him, no wild nights or actions that might come back to haunt him.

He was well aware of the climate among the people these days. Lots wanted to close borders, push out refugees who’d fled from the war torn continent to find safety in Lucius. Hadn’t they done enough, shouldn’t they focus on themselves now, how long were they going to aid other nations; all were common sentiments. As more Niffs and displaced Tenebrae citizens poured into the country the more tensions rose. Incidents, some of them violent, had begun to crop up recently. Nothing overly serious yet but Ignis had no doubt it was only a matter of time before what was simmering among the people boiled over.

Political marriages had happened for less valid reasons.

Regis nodded slowly. Ignis looked down at the paper in his hands again; it felt so much heavier than it had when it had been handed to him. He had never imagined a courtship, a marriage, for himself of this manner but if it was required of him he would be as steadfast in his duty as he always was. Loyalty to Lucis and the crown would forever be his highest priorities. No doubt that was another reason he was being considering a practical match: Regis knew he wouldn’t refuse.

A heavy feeling settled in his chest.  “And you feel this would be best?”

“Perhaps. The world isn’t what I expected it to be and it is hard to say what is best anymore.” Dark eyes flicked back to Ignis, sweeping over him thoughtfully. “But the choice will be yours, I won’t have anyone entering into a courtship they don’t want. If you refuse other options will be found and no one will think less of you.” Ignis didn’t bother keeping the skepticism off of his face. Regis smiled again, fleetingly. “I only ask that you consider the suit, no more or less. Ravus will arrive in four weeks to oversee a few trade deals and the progress of the embassy’s building. I would suggest you speak to him, in person, before making a choice.”

A choice. Time would tell how much choice he actually had in this.

Regis’ entire expression softened; it reminded Ignis of the way he sometimes saw the king looking at Noctis when the prince didn’t realize he was being watched. “On the matter of the courtship itself I would be honored to offer myself to stand for you since your parents cannot.”

Ignis was, once again, unable to form words. Proper courtship in Insomnia, and no doubt in Tenebrae as well, started with the alpha paying respect to and receiving permission from the omega’s family. Chaperones, date locations, and other things in the interest of protecting the omega were arranged by their family.

Family was a large part of courting.

Ignis had no family to speak of. It happened, he was far from the only person in Eos to lose his parents, and so the ability of a third party to ‘Stand’ for one without parents existed. Other family members or friends of the family, someone who was trusted to always have the best interest of the alpha or omega they were standing for, could take over the role parents would play. It was no small thing, important enough that some people named potential stand-ins in the same way they did godparents. Ignis had never thought much on how he would deal with such things, or courtship in general.

It wasn’t as if he’d ever had any offers or had wanted to make any himself. No one was interested in courting him (and it could be argued that even this was less interest and more necessity) so he’d never seen a point in dwelling on the matter. Even if he had he doubted he would have dared imagine Regis would offer to Stand for him. And honored to do it?

That was as good as declaring anyone who courted Ignis would be expected to go about it as nobles did, and to treat him accordingly.

“Well,” Ignis said once he’s found his voice, all too aware of startled he looked and sounded. “I…thank you, Your Highness.”

—

_Ignis Scientia,_

_I hope this letter will find you well. It had been many years since we have spoken and it is unfortunate that our first communication would be in this manner. I would have liked to do this in person, properly, formally, before the appropriate witnesses, in the tradition of my carrier, but those wiser than I feel this would be best. I am told it will be less shocking but I find I doubt that very much._

_I would request that you would allow me to start a courtship with you, in hopes that you will find me worthy as a mate and husband. This is a sudden request and will no doubt leave you shocked. We were far from friends in our youth and we know very little about each other as we are now but I would ask you to consider me in spite of that. I believe, as do His highness, King Regis, and my mother that such a union would be beneficial to all of our people for what it may represent, though it may not be what we’ve imagined for ourselves personally._

_I would come to know you, and prove myself, if you will permit, and give you my personal number and email to that end._

_Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret_

—

Ignis set the letter aside, brow furrowed in thought. He’d read it over at least a half dozen times, taking in the word choice, the way Ravus wrote, even how hard he pressed in some places, hoping to glean more from it. It was a…it was very to the point and nice enough. Maybe apologetic even, with the acknowledgement of how surprising the request would be and that it wasn’t an ideal offer. Politics, something somehow a unified front, a wedding (and no doubt children soon after) to provide a bright spot admits all the rebuilding and darkness.

What had only come to the outskirts of Lucis, and their army and the guard had defended it well, but Places like Tenebrae and Accordo had been stages the Empire had been all too happy to march upon. Many lives, innocent ones who shouldn’t have been part of the fighting, had been lost. Whole cities razed. A year later and recovery had still only just started, really. Lucis was providing aid, taking in refugees, providing money, sending workers and supplies, but it would still take a lot of time before things were as they were.

Ignis hadn’t seen any fighting. By the time he’s been of age things had been winding down and it was doubtful he would have been permitted to leave Noct’s service anyway. Not like Gladio, who’d gone to Lucis borders to defend it against his father’s wishes, or Nyx Ulric who’d fought in the all important Siege of Altissia. Certainly not like Prince Ravus who was hailed as a hero all across Eos, and justifiably so.

When the Niffs had attacked Tenebrae with the intention of killing the queen Ravus had lost his arm protecting his mother and sister; supposedly it had been so badly burned while fighting an MT there had been no choice but to amputate. Not even his mother had been able to help him. He and the palace guards had held out long enough for forces to come from the previous neutral Accordo and from the formerly isolated Lucis. After that the war had begun in earnest, countries who’d previously turned a blind eye moved to action by the brazen attack on the Oracle.

Ravus had been on the front lines most of the war, willingly risking his life where many thought a prince (even one unlikely to ever be king) had no place to be. (Noctis, far too young, had seemed downright envious. It wasn’t right, he’s insisted, to hide safe behind a wall while Lucians were fighting and dying.) He’s been there when the Emperor was overthrown and executed along with his council and there was no end to the stories from soldiers about Ravus.

That was certainly admirable. No one could question Ravus’ loyalty to his family or his people or his willingness to put them first. Even, it seemed, in the matter of courtship and marriage.

Ignis could certainly respect that.

And he supposed the Tenebrae prince wasn’t hard on the eyes. He had, along with looking through news articles about Ravus to give him a better idea of who the prince may be now, spent a little more time than was strictly needed looking at pictures. Tall, lean (too lean perhaps, the difference between before the war and even eighteen months after the official end was stark), hair so pale it was nearly white, those eyes Ignis had always been a little scared of as a child, one clear blue and the other shadowed purple. He didn’t look the part of the arrogant prince anymore, with shadows under his eyes and a mouth that always seemed to be pressed in a straight line instead of those infuriating half smirks.

Not hard to look at in the least.

Not that such a thing was a factor but it didn’t hurt things.

He was sure he already knew what he was going to do, accept the offer and hope for the best. Accept the marriage offer when it came, if that was needed of him. Everything else was merely formalities, no matter what Regis said about choices.

At least he hadn’t had other prospects to worry about. That would make things easier. And yet the reply letter he’d begun sat untouched, nothing more than ‘ _Dear Prince Ravus_ ,’ on the page. 

It would have to wait, for now. He’s promised Noctis he would join him, Prompto, and Gladio for a movie night and if he wanted to stop for pizza on the way (Noct’s request) he needed to leave. 

And, perhaps, find a way to bring this up with his prince. It had always been inevitable that at least Noctis would need to court and find a mate eventually to provide heirs, and that maybe Ignis would be inclined to do so as well, but he was sure neither of them had expected it to be so soon. Or for it to involve Ravus, who Noctis had never been all that fond of. 

He couldn't picture Noctis being thrilled by him agreeing to an arranged courtship and, potentially, marriage. His prince had long had the luxury of being very removed from certain aspects of court life, and been granted more free will than those around him. There was very little that Noctis had to do, save combat and magic training, and that was how Regis had always wanted things. Let Noctis live as normally as possible, make friends, go to school, be something other than just the prince, only come to Regis if absolutely needed; those had been the instructions everyone who orbited around Noctis had lived by. And, because of that, Ignis' life had always been far more...structured. He accepted it for what it was and where some may have resented it Ignis did not. Being at Noctis' side, being his friend (and then not his friend and eventually his friend again) had always been worth it to him. 

But Noctis had never understood that and he wouldn't understand this. Ignis was not looking forward to explaining it. 


End file.
